More Than Best Friends
by Rabid Nozomi
Summary: BankotsuxJakotsu. Shounen-ai. Bankotsu hasn't really thought of those hidden dormant feelings. But a decision arises. And now he knows his true feelings.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Sunrise and Shounen Sunday.

**Date Written:** July 11-16, 2005

**Notes:** JakotsuxBankotsu. I've always loved this shounen-ai pairing, but never wrote it. Then I came up with this brilliant story idea. Well, please read and see how you like it. Bankotsu's Pov. **Ow** I'm sorry, I'm not really going to be able to type much. I have injured my finger, my left index, and well…it hurts too much to type with it. There are some spoilers. Thanks, **Yamato's Tiger Lily**, who told me that somewhere I had accidently wrote that Bankotsu loved Bankotsu instead of Jakotsu loved Bankotsu. X.x

* * *

Finally, we, the shichinin-tai, were on a break. The constant search for the group was almost useless. Soon only the three of us were left: me, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu. Jakotsu wished to celebrate, for whatever reason he wished for, and he raided a village and had them serve us food. I was sitting at the edge of the table, Jakotsu sitting at the seat right of mine, and Renkotsu sitting on the seat left of mine. 

"Go away." Jakotsu told the _musume_ who poured him green tea. She rushed over to Renkotsu, almost stumbling, and held the kettle over his cup, pouring the hot golden drink. Then she poured me the same green tea, and scampered out of the way. I looked into my cup, blowing the steam away to only see the small green tea leaves crushed and gathered at the bottom.

"Oo-aniki, where do we go next for that adorable Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked in his sweet voice. I almost choked at the question, and the green tea I was drinking possibly went down a wrong tube. Coughing a bit, I saw Renkotsu look at me oddly then roll his eyes.

"Oh, are you okay, Oo-aniki?" Jakotsu asked concerned, and he patted my back. He moved in a way so his hand would get off, and I could tell he knew I was uncomfortable. He moved his arm away, and looked back down at his food. Renkotsu eyed the both of us, and returned his eyes to his meal.

My instincts told me not to trust Renkotsu. He acted strangly ever since Suikotsu was killed. I had a feeling that he was going to rebel against me and Naraku, who had told us to collect the shards and return them to him as we got them. Naraku had appointed me as leader of the seven, but now that four were dead, I assumed that we would all die in the end anyway.

Renkotsu set his chopsticks on his rice bowl and stood up. He turned around and walked up to his room, without a word. Jakotsu reacted to this abruptly.

"I dislike him." He said quietly but I heard the anger in his voice. "He doesn't like us either. He's a homophobe."

"What?" I exclaimed, nearly spitting out my rice. I wasn't a homophobe either, I accepted Jakotsu's orientation, but Jakotsu and I were just best friends. Nothing more. Or were we? There were times that were sort of odd between us. Jakotsu would hug me a lot, but I wouldn't shove him off like the others would. Sometimes he would whisper in my ear, telling me how pretty Inuyasha was, and how much he hated girls. I didn't mind. We were best friends. Isn't that what best friends are supposed to do? Listen? Trust each other? After all, I trusted him the most, even if it was odd.

I saw him look away. I knew I saddened him. "Jakotsu…" I said softly.

"It's my mistake. I thought you were like me, Oo-aniki." Jakotsu said happily, and he smiled weakly, but before I could say anything he stood up and rushed up the stairs.

Had I been so blind to really not notice thatJakotsu loved me? Was I leading him on the whole time? Thoughts of what we did before rushed through my mind. But what should I do now? Should I chase after him? I was so confused, so lost in my feelings. I hadn't been with a girl for a long time, and I've never been with a guy. How did I get into this predicament?

But I knew I couldn't leave it be. I rushed upstairs to his room, and knocked on the door. There was no answer. I pressed my ear against the door, but heard only silence. Giving up, I down the hall to my room. Entering it, I slid the paper door closed and got into my _futon_. I felt cold wind against my ear, and I sat up and looked at the window. It was open. '_When did I open it?_' I thought as I stood up to close it.

I looked out. The stars were out, and shining quite brightly. I looked out the never ending fields, knowing I'd have to cross them tomorrow. I almost closed the window and returned to sleep when I heard a sniffle. It was coming out above me, so I climbed through the window and peered over the roof. Jakotsu was lying there, his face towards the sky. I climbed up and sat next to him; he was watching my every move.

"Bankotsu, Oo-aniki, I'm sorry." He said silently. "I just thought…" His voice trailed off.

"Jakotsu…" I looked at the stars, not knowing what I should say. I felt a warm hand brush against mine, but I quickly moved mine away. I looked down at Jakotsu, who moved away to his side. '_Jakotsu__…how could I not have noticed… I'm so sorry…'_ I thought. I felt so guilty…but it seemed that there was nothing I could do. But I did care for Jakotsu. Those hidden deep feelings of love remained dormant until now. Maybe I do love him. More than a best friend.

"What are we?" Jakotsu suddenly asked and I felt his hand brush against mine again. This time, I didn't move.

"I…what do you want us to be?" I replied, not knowing how to act with my new feelings.

"More than best friends…" He replied quietly. I turned to him, and saw his bright glazed violet eyes. I reached for them, and brushed my hand against his forehead. His eyes sparkled at my touch. That's when I knew. I truly loved him. I bent down and kissed him on the forehead, and he smiled.

"More than best friends…" I repeated silently. At that I stood up, and headed back down the roof, back towards my window. I turned back to an astonished Jakotsu. "More than best friends."

That's what we were.

**The end.**

* * *

**Notes: **Hmm…sort of short, but that's what a one shot is, isn't it? As for the confused, below are definitions. 

_musume_ – daughter or girl.  
homophobe – someone who dislikes or is afraid of homosexual people.  
Oo-aniki – what the members of the Shichinintai refer to Bankotsu by. I believe only Jakotsu uses it.


End file.
